


Guidelines

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidelines

"There will _not_ be a repeat of last year's little show." Lady Une paused to let the full impact of her words sink in. "I don't want to think about how much time I spent doing damage control for your little joke. It took both Quatre's and Relena's influence to keep the board from doing a full investigation on the working conditions. The senator from L2 was convinced our agents were being driven to suicide." She pinned both Duo and Trowa with a piercing gaze that spoke volumes more than what she had said.

Duo sighed loudly and shook his head, frown lines furrowing his brow. "Some people have no sense of humor."

Lady Une had to fight the urge to smile at the petulant little boy tone of Duo's voice. Personally, she had found the whole thing quite amusing despite the trouble it had caused her. She was acutely aware of how young her top agents were and how that translated into a need to have the childhoods they had missed. "Whether or not I agree with your assessment of our esteemed leaders," she pointedly ignored Trowa's smirk and the look he and Duo shared, "I am not prepared to defend your actions to a board of inquiry _again_. Do I make myself clear, Agent Maxwell?"

Duo nodded, his face a completely blank slate, though there was no hiding the twinkle in his eye. "Crystal clear, Commander."

She allowed her gaze to linger a moment longer before moving on to the second target of her wrath. "Agent Barton do we have an understanding as well?"

"Yes, ma'am" Trowa tossed off what would have been a picture perfect salute if it hadn't been marred by a singularly telling smirk.

"I'm sure you have work to do, gentlemen. I suggest you get to it and remind me of the reasons why I continue to keep you on the payroll." Lady Une picked up the report in front of her and began reading to punctuate her verbal dismissal.

Without another word the two agents rose from their chairs and made their way across the office. "…need to modify the explosives with…" The door closed on the rest of Duo's comment and Lady Une allowed herself the luxury of a genuine smile. Leaning back in her chair she started going through a mental list of people that owed her favors. Come April 1st she had no doubt she was going to be calling some of them in.


End file.
